MeepCity
MeepCity is a Canadian digital computer-animated children's television series that made its debut on January 3rd, 2008. It premiered with the series premiere episode, Alex's Homework, at 1:00 PM on Treehouse and 8:30 PM on ROBLOX TV Studios and TOF Studios. With a total of 33 episodes in two seasons. This show's audio was available to be listented to on YouTube by the show creator. List of episodes Series 1 (2008) * Alex's Homework (January 3, 2008) * What's Not to Like About Having Friends By Your Side? (January 10, 2008) * Trick or Treat (January 17, 2008) * Four in a Row! (January 24, 2008) * Cereal Defenders (January 31, 2008) * Alex and Karate Class (February 7, 2008) * Excuse Me?! (February 14, 2008) * Dance Party (February 21, 2008) * The Show Must Go On (February 28, 2008) * Neverending School Day (March 4, 2008) * There's No Z in Social (March 11, 2008) * Is There a Vehicle in the House? (March 18, 2008) * Meep, Meep! (March 25, 2008) * 15 Down, One to Go (April 3, 2008) * What Happened to Jackie's Voice? (April 10, 2008) * The Box (April 17, 2008) * I'm Immune to Four (April 24, 2008) * The Evil Side of Alex (May 1, 2008) Season 2 (2008) * Green Painting (July 8, 2008) * Balancing (July 15, 2008) * 16 + 1 Equals 17 (July 22, 2008) * The Lousy Seedling (July 31, 2008) * Alex's Re-Arranged Schedule (August 7, 2008) * Grape Crusher (August 14, 2008) * Football (August 21, 2008) * Play Ball! (August 28, 2008) * Armed Up and Ready to Go (September 4, 2008) * Recovering from the Storm (September 11, 2008) * Mud Business! (September 18, 2008) * Lead the Way, Weight (September 25, 2008) * The Money Machine (October 2, 2008) * Keep Chilling! (October 9, 2008) * Tag Back! (October 16, 2008) Broadcast The series ran originally from April 17 to October 16, 2008. Every episode has been aired Thursdays on Treehouse TV at 1:00 PM and ROBLOX TV Studios and TOF Studios at 8:30 PM. The show was taken completely off the air on May 14, 2011 after being aired for the last time on Treehouse TV before it was canceled. * Canada ** Treehouse TV ** ROBLOX TV Studios ** TOF Studios ** AFN Family ** Cartoon Network ** BBC Kids * United States ** Cartoon Network ** AFN Family ** Boomerang ** Qubo * United Kingdom and Ireland ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** CBBC ** RTÉ2 * Australia ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** ABC Me * Croatia ** Disney Channel * France ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** Canal J ** Gulli ** Télétoon+ * Latin America and Brazil ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** Rede Globo and Gloob * Netherlands and Belgium ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** Disney Channel ** Pebble TV ** Ketnet * Philippines ** Disney Channel ** GMA Network * Scandinavia ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** SVT1 ** Barnkanalen ** TV2 ** Disney Channel * Turkey ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** TRT Çocuk * Poland ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** Teletoon+ * Romania ** Disney Channel * Russia ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** Channel 1 * South Africa ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang * Indonesia ** Disney Channel ** Antv * Japan ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang * China ** Disney Channel ** CCTV-1 * Taiwan ** Disney Channel * South Korea ** Disney Channel ** EBS * Hong Kong ** Disney Channel ** TVB Jade * Middle East ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** Spacetoon * Singapore ** Disney Channel ** Okto * Serbia ** Disney Channel ** RTS1 * Ukraine ** Pershyi Natsionalnyi * Israel ** Disney Channel ** Channel 1 ** Channel 2 * Cyprus ** CyBC * Iceland ** RÚV * Greece ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang * Italy ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** Rai Uno * Hungary ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang * Thailand ** Disney Channel * Northern Cyprus ** BRT 1 * Germany, Switzerland and Austria ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** Junior ** Super RTL ** Toggo * Spain ** Disney Channel ** TVE2 ** Canal Sur * Portugal ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** RTP 1 and RTP 2 ** Canal Panda ** Biggs * India ** Disney Channel ** Pogo Category:Shows Category:TV Show Category:Article stubs Category:Media